Silence
by Zaraki Jaegerjaquez
Summary: My vow, my coin, my silence. The last Reminders of a wonderful man. My Abuelo.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any form or fashion, except all the copies of my manga.**

 **This poem is called Silence**

* * *

I am silent

when I was young

I was what some considered a bully

but I didn't care

not until Abuelo proved me wrong

I cried the day he died

I vowed to myself

I would always be peaceful

arguing and insulting

are both manners of hurting

I vowed silence too

silence was comfortable

I moved back to Japan after his death

many punks tried to attack me

I got a lot of bruises from not defending myself

that's when I met Ichigo

he told me he would be my hands

to protect myself

I helped him

I liked a chance

to use my hands

for good

throughout it all

I kept silent except for giving my name

I didn't want to hurt others

at least

not for myself

protecting Ichigo and his friends however

felt very good

I think my fists were meant for that

and all of it

in silence

I remember these men

they gave me that cockatiel

I think his name was Yuichi

he was being chased by a hollow

an invisible monster at the time

Rukia helped me protect him

I thank her

My arm got a casing

that helped me protect more

I also remember I was in pain

oddly enough I kept getting hurt

maybe the hollow caused it

I hope he met his mother

the boy deserved it

maybe I'll go see him someday

I plan on visiting him

maybe give him a hug

when Rukia was captured

I immediately was ready to fight

not only for my promise to Ichigo

but because she helped me with Yuichi

and she didn't seem to be a bad person

I trained with these thoughts

all

in silence

when we ran from the cleaner

through the senkaimon

I almost felt scared

but we had to rescue Rukia

Ichigo needed to

I could see it easily

so I swallowed my fear

and continued on silently

we got separated and I ran into people

I took them out quickly

but then I met a man

who almost killed me

as I lay there bleeding out

I thought about Ichigo

about Abuelo

about Rukia

about my promise

I was glad I still had my coin

my last reminder of a good man

I then fainted from lack of blood

I remember

I woke up and looked around

all of us but Ichigo were bandaged and in this cell

we then were let out by a very tall

very violent man

the opposite of my beliefs really

so we went out

and ran to Sokyoku Hill

I ran silently

I remember after Ichigo saved Rukia

we went back to Karakura Town

Orihime got captured

I nearly lost my arm

I remember fighting hollows in Hueco Mundo

my power in my arms became stronger

I now could use my left arm

to fight

I met Nnoitra

I didn't want to fight

but I did it for Ichigo

I almost died again

I cursed myself for being so weak

but I still had my coin

my vow

my silence

I was healed eventually

we were about to fight Yammy Llargo

when the captains took over

I saw Ichigo slowly lose his powers

and eventually

say good-bye to Rukia

I met Xcution one day

2 years after Ichigo became "normal"

we still had each other's backs

I don't have the faintest idea why

but I seemed to recall

Tsukishima

in all of my past memories

I attacked Ichigo

protecting Tsukishima

he defeated me

I was knocked out by unknown people

I woke up then

in Urahara-san's shop

I remember

at one point

speaking with Uryu

we agreed that Ichigo has no etiquette

two arrancar Ichigo befriended came out of a garganta suddenly

they said Hueco Mundo had been invaded

Ichigo

being who he is

went to go help them

I went too because Ichigo is my friend and I promised

we fought a quincy

the arrancar sent a monster at him

I thought they went too far snapping his neck

I guess it was okay since he lived

well

the he lived and attacked us wasn't good

we trained a bit before we entered Soul Society

we ended up going to a place called Wahrwelt

I think it used to be the royal realm

I saw Uryu head to the quincy palace

with a blonde haired quincy

I wasn't sure if he betrayed us

but I kept quiet like always

we fought another quincy who sent me and Orihime to our knees

I didn't like it

I wanted my fists to be used for good not be useless

Icho was thrown off and he probably would've died

but I caught him

friends are there to save your life

we ran up the steps where Ganju and I stopped to fight statues

I used La Muerte

and El Directo

over and over again

they kept coming

Ganju and I grew exhausted

all we needed to do was keep the way clear

keep it clear for Ichigo

and keep it simple

I fought with silent vigour

after the war with the quincies

I trained to become a boxer

I always upheld my promise to Abuelo

eventually

10 years after the war

I competed in the heavyweight title match

holding firm to my beliefs

I won the match

I find it very ironic

that I the silent one

ended up the most famous

at first when I was younger

being a man of few words was difficult

it was simply a vow

but now

I see

I am Yasutora Sado

I am one with the silence

I have always belonged with it

it is comfortable

I am silent

I love you Abuelo

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, Bleach from Chad's Point Of View. I really have started to fall in love with writing poetry for Bleach. I do have longer stuff in the making, don't worry. Love y'all.**


End file.
